


Never thought I'd meet someone like you

by SourTea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourTea/pseuds/SourTea
Summary: Kyle Summers leads a rather uneventful life. He's stuck in a lousy job, has a pretty much non-existant Love life and only a couple friends.One day, his life changes unexpectedly. A new neighbour moves in. But not just anyone, but the former King of the underground. Over time, they get to know each other and form a very strong bond. Kyle learns about Asgore's previous life, about his ex-wife and all the troubles the first human to fall caused.





	Never thought I'd meet someone like you

I have always had trouble feeling 'Love.' I have had several girlfriends and a boyfriend, but I always felt the same. I felt as if something wasn't right. Of course, there were people I cared a lot for, but I never felt the "warm and tender" feeling towards anyone. Yet. 

I had just gotten off work and was ready to shut off for the day when I heard a voice asking me to hold the door while I was entering the apartment building. I did as asked and saw a large monster head towards me. "Thank you!" He was very tall, so I had to look up to meet his eyes, accompanied by a loving, warm smile. I started to analyze the one standing in front of me. Two big horns were on the top of his head, at the base of the horns, thick, golden hair followed. Going along with the hair, he had a majestic golden beard. He was wearing a pink floral shirt. Ugh, What a dad thing to wear. He looked reeaally cute in it though. In his pair of plain pants, I swear I saw a bulge between the folds. A massive one. Between his giant hands, he was holding a box. Wait, a box? What for?  
"Are.. Are you moving here?" I asked In my shaky voice. "I am! Apartment 3B!" Oh. That One. It's been empty ever since I moved here myself. After a few moments of awkward silence, I ask: "Do you.. need any help? Moving the boxes?" That warm smile grew across his face again. Dammit. "That would be nice! You could take one of the smaller ones." I was taken a bit off guard. "Eh? I-I can carry bigger ones!" He let out a soft chuckle. "If you say so, just don't drop anything." He tilted his head towards a small car, where there were boxes upon boxes in the trunk. Someone appeared to be in the driver's seat. Weird. I picked up one of the medium-sized ones. Boy was that heavy. 

I helped him carry every single box to his new apartment. When we were finished and standing in the doorframe, I noticed I was all out of breath. "Oh dear." He said. "Those boxes were a little too large for you, huh?" I choked a little when he said 'large.' "Haha, I guess so." I just had to smile. Then I remembered. "Your friend.. In the car. Why didn't he help?" "He's a bit lazy." I was confused. "I'll best be going then, I have a lot to do." His voice got a little cold. "Well, good luck," I said, heading down the stairs already. "Wait a second. Who ARE you?" He turned around and looked down at me. "I'm Asgore! Asgore Dreemurr." 

All night, that sentence kept echoing in my mind. Asgore, huh? What an odd fella that is.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first Chapter of my very first fanfiction! I hope everyone who read it had as much fun reading, as I had writing it!


End file.
